The following background information may present examples of specific aspects of the prior art (e.g., without limitation, approaches, facts, or common wisdom) that, while expected to be helpful to further educate the reader as to additional aspects of the prior art, is not to be construed as limiting the present invention, or any embodiments thereof, to anything stated or implied therein or inferred thereupon.
The following is an example of a specific aspect in the prior art that, while expected to be helpful to further educate the reader as to additional aspects of the prior art, is not to be construed as limiting the present invention, or any embodiments thereof, to anything stated or implied therein or inferred thereupon. By way of educational background, another aspect of the prior art generally useful to be aware of is that nail polish is a lacquer applied to human finger or toe nails to decorate and protect the nail plate. Nail polish may include a refined version similar to the paint on vehicles.
Typically, a bottle is a rigid container with a neck that is narrower than the body and a mouth. Bottles are often made of glass, clay, plastic, aluminum, or other impervious materials, and typically used to store liquids, powders, or slurries.
It is known that, the center of gravity is the point in a body around which the resultant torque due to gravity forces vanishes. Near the surface of the earth, where the gravity acts downward as a parallel force field, the center of gravity and the center of mass are the same.
Often, accessing a bottle of nail polish with one hand can result in accidents from misbalancing the bottle or waste from spillage, since the second hand is not available to serve as a brace. Also, the bottle may slide along a ground surface, which makes accessing the bottle more difficult.
In view of the foregoing, it is clear that these traditional techniques are not perfect and leave room for more optimal approaches.
Unless otherwise indicated illustrations in the figures are not necessarily drawn to scale.